1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carriage and more particularly to a baby carriage having an hammock with a reclining mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a view of a major portion of a conventional baby carriage comprising a hammock with a reclining mechanism. It is pointed out that FIG. 1 shows a side view of such a conventional baby carriage. The baby carriage shown comprises a pair of left and right hammock supporting rods 1 provided to extend in parallel with each other. The pair of hammock supporting rods 1 are pivotally mounted at pivotal points 2 to a pair of left and right main rods, not shown, which constitute a portion of the body of the baby carriage, such that the tilt angle of the hammock supporting rods 1 can be adjusted. A hammock 5 having a sitting portion 3 and a back portion 4 is fixedly provided to the hammock supporting rods 1. Accordingly, the back portion 4 of the hammock 5 is tilted as desired, thereby to achieve a desired reclined condition, as the hammock supporting rods 1 are tilted to a reclined state as shown in a phantom line.
However, since the above described hammock 5 is fixedly provided to the hammock supporting rods 1, the sitting portion 3 could assume a rising attitude when the back portion 4 is brought to a reclined state. More specifically, the crossing angle between the sitting portion 3 and the back portion 4 remains the same. This means that the hammock 5 forces a baby sitting thereon to assume an unnatural posture.
As regards the crossing angle between the sitting portion 3 and the back portion 4 of the hammock, it has been stipulated under the Japanese safety standard that the crossing angle for a normal sitting posture should be more than 110.degree. and that for a reclined posture should be more than 130.degree.. Accordingly, the reclining mechanism as shown in FIG. 1 cannot meet the above described safety standard.